falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
断钢
Broken Steel is the third add-on for Fallout 3, developed and published by Bethesda Softworks. __TOC__ Release Broken Steel was initially released exclusively as downloadable content on Xbox Live and Games for Windows Live on May 5, 2009. After difficulties with the initial download for PC users it was re-released for Games for Windows Live on May 7, 2009. It was made available for PlayStation Store on September 24, 2009. For Xbox 360, download codes for Xbox Live are also available in retail. The add-on costs 800 Microsoft points or $9.99. For PC and Xbox 360, Broken Steel is available as a disc version as part of the second Fallout 3 Game Add-on Pack, released on August 25, 2009. The pack also includes Point Lookout and costs $19.99. Like all add-ons, Broken Steel is included in the Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, to be released on October 13, 2009"Details on Fallout 3 DLC and Game of the Year Edition" at Bethesda Blog for all platforms. It will cost $59.99 for PS3 and Xbox 360 as well as $49.99 for PC. Overview , finally activated during Broken Steel.]] In this add-on pack, the player joins the ranks of the Brotherhood of Steel to rid the Capital Wasteland of the Enclave remnants once and for all. In addition to amending the game to let players continue their adventures after the end of the main quest and raising the level cap to 30, Broken Steel's quest line is of the same length as the ones of Operation: Anchorage and The Pitt. In order to access the new story content from Broken Steel, the player has to have finished the main storyline from the base game. However, the level cap expansion will take effect upon installation of the add-on, so players previously stalled at level 20 will once again accumulate XP even if they haven't finished the main storyline. Broken Steel also adds a couple of new side quests, most of which have to do with escorting freshly processed clean water across the Wasteland and protecting it from raiders. Broken Steel takes about five hours to complete and side missions could take up to an hour to finish. The third add-on for Fallout 3 adds new enemies including Albino Radscorpions, Feral Ghoul Reavers, Super Mutant Overlords, and Enclave Hellfire Troopers. These are equipped with new armor and weaponary which the player can acquire. Broken Steel also adds several new perks to cover the additional 10 levels as well as new encounters. (see Broken Steel encounters) The player's action throughout Fallout 3 is woven into some of the quests in Broken Steel. For example, if the player decides to infect Project Purity with the modified FEV, it will affect how the Capital Wasteland looks as well as the interactions with the local inhabitants. Story approaching an Enclave base.]] Broken Steel alters the ending of the original Fallout 3 to allow continued play after the end of the main quest line. This means that when it is time to go into the reactor at the end of Take it Back!, you can still go in yourself or you can send one of three side characters. However, even if you go yourself, you do not die. Instead, you survive the ordeal and wake up two weeks later at the Citadel. If you allow the Purifier to explode, the game will still end. Elder Lyons will inform you that you and Sarah Lyons were knocked unconscious by an unknown energy spike. Sarah will still be in a coma. The new content starts about two weeks after the events of Fallout 3's main quest and begins when you regain consciousness inside the Citadel's clinic. The battle between the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave is still ongoing. You are then tasked with aiding a Brotherhood of Steel assault on a secret Enclave base located Southwest of the map. The attack goes horribly wrong as the Enclave use a devastating orbital strike, to great effect, in destroying the previously indomitable Liberty Prime. Tasked by Paladin Tristan to find the origin of the attack, you find only an encrypted code. While the Scribes are puzzling over the code back at the Citadel, you must find a component to create the Tesla Cannon, a new, more powerful weapon for the Brotherhood. Once you have retrieved the Tesla Coil needed to create the Tesla Cannon from Olney Powerworks, an old power plant that was experimenting with alien technology before the war, you travel to Adams Air Force Base via the Presidential Metro. Upon assaulting the Air Force Base you find a massive Mobile Enclave Crawler. Boarding it, you fight through a number of Enclave soldiers to the center computer terminal. From there you will find several targets which have been primed for attack by orbital bombardment. Choosing the Citadel, you are deemed a traitor by the Brotherhood of Steel and they will attempt to kill you. Choosing the Mobile Crawler you are rescued by Lyons' Pride, in a captured Vertibird, and are returned to the Citadel to be heralded a hero of the Brotherhood of Steel. Characters *Atom's Champion *Badger (Broken Steel) *Bigsley *Carl *Connelly *Curie III *Davis (Fallout 3) *Dunbar *Edwards *Gerard *Griffon *Hoover *Jensen (Fallout 3) *Kidd *Lag-Bolt *Lepelletier *Lorin *Novice *Rosa *Sanders (Fallout 3) *Security Officer *Sparky *Split Jack *Stiggs *Sun of Atom *Tristan *Vallincourt *Wint Enemies s.]] Creatures *Albino Radscorpion *Feral Ghoul Reaver *Super Mutant Overlord NPCs *Armory Master *Enclave Hellfire Trooper *Enclave Squad Sigma *Enclave Sigma Leader *Security Officer *Ghoul Guard *Bandit Additional encounters Items Armor and Heavy Incinerator]] *All-Nighter Nightwear *Composite Recon Helmet *Enclave Hellfire Armor *Lag-Bolt's Shades *Lag-Bolt's Combat Armor *Police Hat *Wig *Lab Coat Weapons ]] *Callahan's Magnum *Heavy Incinerator *Precision Gatling Laser *Rapid-Torch Flamer *Slo-Burn Flamer *Tesla Cannon (Tesla Cannon (Beta) - cut) *Tri-Beam Laser Rifle *Mark VII Turrets *Mark VIII Turrets *Discharge Hammer (cut) *Lightning Gun (cut) *Grenade Launcher (cut)* *Alien Blaster * There are two versions of this weapon. One uses the Explosives skill, the other uses Small Guns. Other items * Aqua Cura * Aqua Pura * Deathclaw Control Scrambler * Holy Water * Main Fuse * Senate Employee ID * Super Mutant Blood Sample * Tesla Coil Locations ]] * Adams Air Force Base ** Adams Storage Facility ** Air Control Tower ** Mobile Base Crawler * Holy Light Monastery * Museum Authority Building * Olney Powerworks ** Old Olney Underground ** Old Olney S. Wilson Building * Presidential Metro ** Presidential Sub Level * Satellite Relay Station ** Rockland Car Tunnel *Hank's Electrical Supply Perks Quests and achievements Main quests Side quests Unmarked quests Karma achievements Gallery File:Broken Steel base.jpg|Enclave vertibirds fly towards Adams Air Force Base. File:Broken Steel Presdential Metro Line.jpg|The Presidential Metro, White House terminal. File:Bosprime.jpg|Liberty Prime and Brotherhood Knights attack. File:Tesla Cannon Impact.jpg|Fighting at Adams Air Force Base. File:Feral Ghoul Reaver.jpg|A Feral Ghoul Reaver File:4.28.09-03B.jpg|Liberty Prime attacking. Videos Trailer *''Broken Steel Trailer'' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uj8ILxHNDSM * Trailer at official site Other videos Bugs See also * Operation: Anchorage * The Pitt * Point Lookout * Mothership Zeta References de:Broken Steel (Add-On) en:Broken Steel es:Broken Steel fi:Broken Steel fr:Broken Steel it:Broken Steel nl:Broken Steel no:Broken Steel pl:Broken Steel pt:Broken Steel ru:Broken Steel tr:Broken Steel uk:Broken Steel Category:辐射3资料片 Category:Broken Steel